Dr. Julian Snively
Dr. Julian Snively is a human G.U.N. scientist with a shadowy history of working with Dr. Eggman. He seeks a more active role in G.U.N. operations, possibly as a means to facilitate his own bid for conquest of Earth. Appearance Snively is a short, yet streamlined and lean human at the size of most Mobians, though his most distinguishing feature is his long beak-like nose. During his time as Eggman's minion, he was mostly bald except for five individual hairs on the center of his skull that reach down to the back of his head, and had no facial hair. His attire back then included a green sweater-like shirt and black pants with large front buttons. In the present, Snively is completely bald with a long reddish-brown beard. His outfit consists of a white G.U.N. lab coat with a green shirt underneath, and he usually sports a red eyepiece. History Early life Prior to becoming a minion of Dr. Eggman, Snively was once the head technician of the Research and Development team for G.U.N., advancing their technology for unmanned weapons and robotic troops. But one day, he "stumbled" upon Eggman's plans to conquer the world and was caught red-handed by the doctor. Eggman bribed him by making him his chief mechanic and he partook in his plans to usurp the Kingdom of Acorn. With help from the royal wizard Walter Naugus, both Eggman and Snively formulated a plan to fool King Acorn into thinking the United Federation was planning to invade the kingdom. Thanks to their "efforts", the king secured them positions in the royal court, allowing them complete access to the island's resources. Snively aided Eggman in strip-mining South Island while construction and refinement took place on Westside Island, all in their effort to obtain the Chaos Emeralds and construct the Death Egg. King Acorn eventually caught on to this scam, but was banished to the Special Zone along with Naugus before he could act. Snively continued to operate as Eggman's agent when the Freedom Fighters rose to oppose, even aiding in his operations on Angel Island later on by piloting an Eggrobo. Among his other accomplishments were the creation of the Chemical Plant Zone. When Eggman's plans with the Death Egg failed, Snively took matters into his own hands by trying to obtain the Master Emerald from its lone guardian with the aid of a Mecha Sonic. But once again, the odds were against him, and he eventually made his way back to G.U.N. claiming that he'd been spying on the doctor in their behalf. He would also claim that he had remained at Eggman's side so long in an effort to keep his armies under supervision. Worlds Collide Shortly after, Eggman launched the second Genesis Wave in collaboration with Dr. Wily. In the altered reality it created, Snively had been imprisoned inside a Prison Egg aboard the Wily Egg. Later, Dr. Light was placed inside the capsule next to him. He remained there until the launch of the Super Genesis Wave. Shattered World Crisis Act One After Team Dark and the Spider Troupe successfully prevented a second Black Arms invasion, with the minor drawback of allowing Eclipse the Darkling to get away, Snively insisted that he should have been a part of the active team rather than stay behind, to which Commander Abraham Tower claimed he needed to be at the base so they could keep an eye on him. With this same caution in mind, though Snively provided Team Dark with the intelligence needed to locate Eclipse on Angel Island, he was only allowed to interact with them via a Tele-Pod. From the beginning Snively urged Team Dark to secure the Master Emerald and relocate it to a G.U.N. facility, claiming to have the planet's best interests in mind; in reality, he required the Emerald to complete his Operation: Conquest. Much to his annoyance, Rouge the Bat refused to take orders from him, and Shadow the Hedgehog's decision to go along with the plan was hampered by Knuckles the Echidna, who refused to allow the G.U.N. agents to take the Emerald from the island. Shadow and Knuckles' argument swiftly degenerated into an all out battle, during which Snively encouraged Rouge and Omega to seize the Emerald. However, Rouge continued to refuse, only for Eclipse and the Dark Arms to arrive to claim the gem for themselves. Snively demonstrated his callous disregard for others in not caring what Eclipse did to Relic the Pika, but had his Tele-Pod destroyed by Eclipse. Following Eclipse's defeat and escape and the shattering of the Master Emerald, Snively arrived with several G.U.N. soldiers to salvage the ship Eclipse landed on the island with. He was dealt quite a fright when Knuckles recognized his voice from a previous encounter, and demanded that the G.U.N. troops leave the island as soon as they had accomplished their task. This incident led to Snively being interrogated by Madonna Garnet of the C.L.I.P. Division of G.U.N., who asked him-on Commander Tower's orders-to recount his history with both G.U.N. and Eggman. He repeated the account he had previously shared with Commander Tower, adding his assertion that Knuckles was insufficient protection for the Master Emerald and that G.U.N. should seize it. Agent Garnet proved unable to discern whether or not Snively was lying to them, prompting Commander Tower to contemplate a place where he could keep a close eye on their suspected enemy within. Personality Snively is a cunning, devious opportunist, constantly seeking ways to further his own agenda, whatever the expense may be to others. He is quite convinced of his own superiority, and is infuriated when others refuse to take him seriously or give heed to his "orders." While he operated as a G.U.N. scientist, it was clearly only to bring about the fruition of his plans for the planet. Powers and abilities Snively is a technical genius of considerable skill, enough that G.U.N. chose to employ him despite his previous dealings with Dr. Eggman. He has a cunning, strategic mind to make up for his diminutive body, and an obvious mastery of technology. Unfortunately, his small frame forces him to rely upon others to carry out his plans. Allies, Rivals, and Enemies Allies * Guardian Units of the Nation See also * Dr. Snively Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Inventors Category:Villains Category:G.U.N.